This Is How I Describe You, My Love
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Bagaimana para lelaki Kota Mineral mendeskripsikan perasaannya tentang gadis yang dia cintai? Read and Review, nya! Ch 7 and 8 are up! DISCONTINUED
1. Ch 1 Are You An Angel?

Baby-Chan : KYAAA!! Fic baru!!

Claire : Kali ini tentang apa??

Baby-Chan : Puisi!! Atau lebih tepatnya tentang perasaan si cowok terhadap si cewek ^o^

Claire : Siapa??

Baby-Chan : Tentu saja kamu dan Gray dong!! I love Graire so much!!

Claire : -merona- A, apa??

Baby-Chan : Ayo mulai!!

Claire : -masih merona- Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan.

**..xXx..**

**CLAIRE**

Pernahkah kamu melihat malaikat??

Aku pernah.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Rambut pirangnya.

Matanya yang sebiru langit.

Senyumannya yang menawan.

Sosoknya yang begitu sempurna.

Dia membuatku terpana dengan pesonanya.

Aku merasa aku bertemu dengan malaikat.

Ternyata aku salah.

Dia tidak memiliki sayap di punggungnya.

Ataupun lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalanya.

Dia manusia biasa seperti aku.

Dia terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh.

Seakan-akan dia bisa hancur jika terluka.

Ternyata aku salah lagi.

Dia begitu hebat.

Dia menghidupkan kembali pertanian yang telah mati.

Dia memberi warna pada kehidupan yang monoton di kota ini.

Dia juga memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi.

Kekuatan yang membuatku berubah.

Dia membuatku menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.

Dia membuatku bahagia hanya dengan berada di sisinya.

Kini aku yakin kalau dia memang malaikat.

Malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku.

Malaikat yang telah mencuri hatiku.

Claire, malaikatku.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! Claire, no respond??

Claire : -pingsan dengan muka yang sangat merah-

Baby-Chan : Oh my God!! Claire!!-nampar-nampar muka Claire-

Claire : -bangun- Sakit!! Aduh..-ngelus-ngelus pipi-

Baby-Chan : Fyuh.. Syukurlah kamu bangun.. Review ya, readers!! Dan bantu aku memutuskan apakah fic ini hanya one-shot atau akan berlanjut. Karena aku bingung, tapi aku sudah membuat puisi tentang cewek lainnya..


	2. Ch 2 Quenn Of My Heart

Baby-Chan : Nya!! Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini!!

Claire : Sekarang giliran siapa??

Baby-Chan : KAREN!! Aku langsung jatuh cinta waktu lihat dia!!

Claire : Wakh?! Baby-Chan seorang lesbian?! O.o

Baby-Chan : -mukul Claire- Ngawur!! Maksudnya aku milih dia waktu mainin Jack di Harvest Moon. Ayo kita mulai saja fic ini!!

Claire : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, tapi punyanya Natsume.

**..xXx..**

**KAREN**

Dia adalah seorang ratu.

Ratu yang sangat cantik sekali.

Ratu yang mempesona semua lelaki.

Semua lelaki memuja kecantikannya.

Dan mereka takluk di kakinya.

Termasuk diriku.

Sudah lama aku memuja dirinya.

Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu.

Meskipun waktu itu aku masih anak-anak.

Aku langsung terpesona olehnya.

Saat itulah hatiku tertawan olehnya.

Dan dia tidak mau mengembalikannya.

Sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa meraih sang ratu.

Dia sangat luar biasa.

Aku biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak mungkin dia memilihku.

Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku.

Tidak mungkin dia menjadi milikku.

Ternyata pikiranku salah.

Dia memilihku.

Sang ratu memilihku.

Bukan lelaki lainnya.

Dan dia mengembalikan hatiku.

Hatiku yang telah lama ditawannya.

Ada yang berbeda dari hatiku yang dikembalikannya.

Hatiku telah terisi cintanya.

Sang ratu mencintaiku.

Akhirnya sang ratu menjadi milikku.

Cinta yang kuharapkan telah kudapatkan.

Cinta sang ratu.

Dia adalah seorang ratu.

Dialah ratu di hatiku.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! How is it??

Claire : Kenapa Karen jadi ratu??

Baby-Chan : Karena itu kesan yang kudapat waktu pertama melihat Karen. Seakan-akan dia bisa menguasai dunia dan semua laki-laki di bawah kakinya. Keren..

Claire : Hah?? Aku ga ngerti..

Baby-Chan : Sudahlah, ga usah dipikirin. Review, readers!!

Claire : Hei!! Jelasin dong!!

Baby-Chan : Oh ya, next chappie : JILL. Sesuai permintaan Melody-Cinta, nya!!


	3. Ch 3 I Left My Heart With Her

Baby-Chan : Chappie 3..

Claire : Baby-Chan, kamu kenapa?? Kok ga semangat kayak biasanya??

Baby-Chan : Sesuai janji, kali ini puisi tentang Jill.. Kita mulai ceritanya..

Claire : Kamu kenapa sih?? Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, Natsume yang punya.

**..xXx..**

**JILL**

Saat pertama bertemu dengannya.

Dia terlihat seperti gadis-gadis yang pernah kutemui.

Tapi ada yang membuatnya berbeda.

Sinar matanya memancarkan kekuatan.

Sekaligus kelembutan.

Tatapan matanya menyesatkanku.

Membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Kupikir ini hanyalah perasaan sesaat.

Tapi tak pernah kusangka.

Jauh darinya membuatku menderita.

Aku selalu terkenang dirinya.

Padahal aku sudah tak lagi sendiri.

Aku memiliki Popuri.

Namun perasaanku telah berubah.

Karena dirinya selalu hadir di pikiranku.

Akhirnya kutinggalkan Popuri.

Untuk bersamanya.

Aku akan kembali.

Kembali pada dia yang telah mengambil hatiku.

Meskipun aku harus meninggalkan semuanya.

Hanya dia yang membuatku merasakan cinta.

Dialah cinta terakhirku.

Dialah cinta matiku.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Selesai.. Akhirnya..

Claire : Kamu kenapa sih?? Ga kayak biasanya??

Baby-Chan : Aku pusing..

Claire : Kenapa?? Kamu sakit??

Baby-Chan : Tidak.. Tapi kuliah akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi!! Aku pusing memikirkannya!! Mana ekuivalensi ga jelas itu ga selesai-selesai!! Lebih baik kubakar saja kampusku, atau kuminta Noordin M. Top membomnya, atau..-terus-terusan mikirin rencana jahat-

Claire : Readers, Baby-Chan lagi stress.. Mohon maklum.. Ditunggu reviewnya supaya dia bisa kembali waras..

Baby-Chan : Sorry banget aku ga meng-update HM Chat Indo.. Aku ga punya keinginan untuk melakukan apa-apa sebelum urusan ekuivalensi selesai..

Claire : Untuk sementara Baby-Chan belum bisa memenuhi request The Owl dan yang lainnya.. Maaf ya..


	4. Ch 4 I Hate You, Or Not?

Baby-Chan : Nya!! Chapter 4!!

Claire : Sekarang giliran siapa??

Baby-Chan : P.O.P.U.R.I

Claire : Kupikir kamu ga suka dia O.o

Baby-Chan : Memang aku ga suka dia. Tapi menulis tentangnya lumayan menyenangkan.

Claire : Oh, begitu. Lalu siapa pasangannya?? Kai??

Baby-Chan : Bukan.. Baca saja sendiri =p

Claire : Hah?? Ya sudahlah. Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, tapi punyanya Natsume.

**..xXx..**

**POPURI**

Aku sangat membencinya.

Kurasakan itu saat bertemu dengannya.

Dia gadis yang sangat manja.

Dia terlihat tidak pernah mengalami masalah.

Dia sangat berbeda dariku.

Tak terlintas sedikit pun di pikiranku untuk berteman dengannya.

Namun kusadari kalau aku salah.

Saat aku melihatnya yang menangis.

Ingin kuhiraukan saja dirinya.

Tapi hatiku berkata lain.

Tubuhku melangkah ke arahnya.

Dan mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

Dia terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Aku lebih terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya.

Lalu dia tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

Sebuah terima kasih dia ucapkan padaku.

Dan dia pun berlalu dariku.

Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan.

Mungkin aku tidak terlalu membencinya.

Esoknya dia datang ke Klinikku.

Dia katakan ingin berteman denganku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Untuk menjawabnya.

Dia tersenyum dengan gembira.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu gembira.

Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

Bahkan otakku menginginkan dirinya bukan hanya jadi temanku.

Mungkin aku memang sangat membencinya.

Atau sebaliknya??

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!!

Claire : APA?! Trent?? Kamu serius??

Baby-Chan : Memangnya aku pernah bercanda kalau bikin fic?? Menurutku yang cocok untuk cewek manja seperti Popuri itu cowok dingin dan cuek seperti Trent.

Claire : Hah?? Aku ga ngerti..

Baby-Chan : Aduh.. Coba deh bayangin kalau mereka berdua lagi jalan berdua, terus Trent menggandeng tangan Popuri supaya Popuri ga jauh-jauh darinya dan yang pasti muka Trent langsung memerah yang membuat Popuri tertawa kecil. Gimana??

Claire : Malah mereka kayak bapak sama anaknya. Adaw!!-dipukul Baby-Chan-

Baby-Chan : SALAAAH!! MEREKA TU CUTE BANGET TAHU!!

Claire : Cute?? Matamu ga minus kan??

Baby-Chan : Humph!! Terserah deh!! Readers, jangan lupa review ya!! Dan terima kasih buat semua yang review chappie sebelumnya.. Semangatku untuk menulis cerita muncul lagi, khususnya buat Owly Bros, arigatou gozaimasu..


	5. Ch 5 You're So Mean

Baby-Chan : Huf.. Chappie 5 datang!!

Claire : Lama sekali!! Apa saja yang kamu kerjakan?!?!-teriak melengking-

Baby-Chan : Adaw.. Telingaku sakit.. Kecilkan volume suaramu..

Claire : Kenapa lama sekali apdetnya??

Baby-Chan : Maaf.. Aku lagi nunggu dosen nih.. Buat perwalian.. Sekarang kita mulai aja ceritanya!!

Claire : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, tapi punyanya Natsume.

**..xXx..**

**AJA**

Dia wanita yang kejam.

Dia mengingkari janjinya.

Janji untuk selalu bersama.

Dia pergi tanpaku.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Meninggalkanku sendirian.

Tapi aku selalu merindukannya.

Merindukan sosoknya.

Merindukan senyumannya.

Dia wanita yang kejam.

Meskipun dia jauh.

Aku selalu mengenangnya.

Otakku selalu memikirkannya.

Selalu ada dirinya di hatiku.

Karena ku tidak sanggup melupakannya.

Aku akan selalu menunggunya.

Selamanya.

Meskipun aku tersiksa.

Dia memang wanita yang kejam.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! OK, next chappie : Lilia!!

Claire : Jangan lupa review ^,^


	6. Ch 6 I Can't Stop Loving You

Baby-Chan : Chappie 6 datang!!

Claire : L.A.M.A.N.Y.A!!

Baby-Chan : -cuekin Claire- Mari kita mulai!! Harvest Moon bukan punyaku, dan ga akan pernah jadi punyaku.. Nya!!-lari menghindari Claire-

Claire : Jangan cuekin aku!!-ngejar Baby-Chan-

**..xXx..**

**LILIA**

Aku tahu aku tak boleh mencintainya.

Tapi rasa cinta ini sudah muncul tanpa bisa kubendung.

Bukan karena cintanya tak dapat kumiliki.

Tapi karena dia memang bukan untukku.

Dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Orang itulah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku.

Tak mungkin ku menghianati orang itu.

Dengan merebut wanita yang dicintainya.

Cinta ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Kenapa aku tak mencintai wanita lain?

Kenapa aku harus mencintainya?

Perasaan ini semakin lama semakin membunuhku.

Terpaksa ku harus terluka karena cintaku.

Cintaku ini memang tak dapat milikinya.

Ku coba tuk hanya memandangnya dari jauh.

Dan melindunginya segenap hatiku.

Meskipun ku tak dapat menggantikan suaminya.

Baik di sisinya maupun di hatinya.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!! Uhuk!! Uhuk!!-kehabisan nafas-

Claire : Akhirnya kamu berhenti juga.. Kenapa kamu lari?!

Baby-Chan : Aku kan takut kamu kejar..

Claire : Jelas aja ku kejar, kamunya lari!! Hey, kamu harus jelasin ke readers kenapa kamu ga update HM Chat Indo?!

Baby-Chan : Ungg.. Sebenarnya chappie 9 sudah selesai, tapi menurutku ada yang kurang.. Jadi belum bisa ku upload.. Dan aku lagi membuat cerita baru makanya ga bisa fokus.. Maaf yaa..


	7. Ch 7 You're The One For Me

**Baby-Chan : I'm back!! Chappie 7!!**

**Claire : Aku ga mau komentar deh..**

**Baby-Chan : Maap deh kalau aku lama apdetnya.. Sebenarnya puisi ini sudah lama nyantol di otakku, tapi aku lupa terus mau nulisnya.. Kalau gitu, kita mulai!!**

**Claire : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, dia cuma punya puisi ini. **

**..xXx..**

**ANN**

Aku tidak percaya cinta.

Karena itulah kutinggalkan keluargaku.

Aku lelah bersama mereka.

Mereka bilang cinta aku.

Tapi dengan cinta mereka mengekangku.

Semua itu omong kosong.

Cinta adalah omong kosong.

Lalu aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia memberikan perhatian.

Mengajarkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Padaku yang tidak percaya cinta.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli.

Tapi semangatnya yang tak pernah pudar.

Selalu ada ketulusan dalam setiap tindakan.

Dan ucapannya.

Membuat hatiku luluh.

Dia memang tidak cantik.

Dia juga tidak feminim.

Tapi dia sangat bersinar di mataku.

Kehadirannya menghangatkan keseharianku.

Dia mencairkan es dalam hatiku.

Dia membuatku percaya cinta.

Dan karenanya aku merasakan cinta.

Ann, cintaku.

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : Yeeyy!! Selesai!!**

**Claire : Oh ya, Baby-Chan sangat tertarik dengan tawaran The Owl-san untuk menjadi asistenku!! Wow, aku akan punya asisten!!**

**Baby-Chan : Yup!! Benar sekali!! Karena itu saia minta tolong The Owl-san untuk menghubungi saia di FS saia, search saja 'Qw cHubBy bGtz'~**

**Claire : Ditunggu yaa~**


	8. Ch 8 This Love Will Never End

**Baby-Chan : YAAY!! Chappie 8!!**

**Claire : Ellen?? Kenapa??**

**Baby-Chan : Habisnya aku merasa adegan Saibara malu-malu waktu menjenguk Ellen tuh so sweet banget.. Akhirnya jadi puisi ini deh~ Oke, langsung saja!!**

**Claire : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, dia cuma punya puisi ini. **

**..xXx..**

**ELLEN**

Dia sahabatku.

Sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku padanya berubah.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya.

Karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan cintaku.

Sampai akhirnya dia mencintai orang lain.

Aku tetap tidak bisa jujur padanya.

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping saat dia menikah.

Dia menikah dengan orang lain.

Bukan denganku.

Aku mengutuk kepengecutanku.

Tapi cinta ini terus tumbuh meskipun perih kurasakan.

Dan waktu pun terus berjalan.

Saat ini kami sudah memiliki cucu masing-masing.

Aku sudah tidak muda lagi.

Dan dia sudah tak secantik dulu.

Tapi aku tetap mecintainya.

Cinta ini terus tersimpan dalam hatiku.

Cinta ini tak bisa kuhilangkan.

Aku akan selalu mencintainya.

Sampai akhir hayatku.

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : SELESAI!!**

**Claire : Mind to review??**


End file.
